Boy? Girl? The Day Before
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Exciting times for the Stokes family as it is the day before they get to find out whether the baby is a baby boy or a baby girl! Please read and review!


"One, two, eyes on who?" Jackie said to her students.

"You." Her students answered as they stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Good job guys, you were right on that, I didn't have to wait for a single one of you." She told them as she went over to the marble jar and dropped three marbles in.

"Oh yeah." Her kids all said loudly.

Lisa Masters, one of Jackie's teaching partners let her students say that when they got marbles in their jar and Jackie was in Lisa's room one day and saw how excited the kids got so Jackie had started letting her own students do it, although it drove her nuts because they said it so loud, but they really did enjoy it so she put up with it.

"Do you guys remember how I told you yesterday that Miss Hanson is going to be your teacher tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah." The kids said, shaking their heads excitedly.

They loved it when Chelsea was their guest teacher, she was very nice and she'd give them a piece of candy at the end of the day if the kids earned it, but only if they earned it, usually though the kids were good for her because they really liked her, plus the candy incentive didn't hurt.

A little boy raised his hand.

"Yes Jackson?"

"Tell her to not forget her candy." He told Jackie.

"She won't." Jackie assured her.

"Yes Cara?" Jackie said as another little girl's hand shot up.

"Tell Miss Hanson we have PE, I don't want to miss PE." She said.

Jackie laughed.

"I'll tell her." Jackie told the little girl.

Another little boy's hand shot up.

Jackie sighed, at this rate they were not going to get anything done.

"What is it Preston?" Jackie asked.

"I like it when Miss Hanson is our guest teacher, she's nice, and she always smiles at us, except when we make her mad, then she makes us walk on the square for recess, that part I don't like so much."

Jackie stifled a laugh.

"Well, then I would suggest that you guys listen to her, that way she won't have to get mad at you."

"That's a good idea." Preston agreed.

"Mrs. Stokes, the wall is talking to you again." One little girl said as she pointed to the wall that had the intercom on it.

"Mrs. Stokes?" Sarah Caldwell said through the intercom

"Yes?"

"Could you please send Abby down to the office for a minute?"

"I sure will." Jackie replied.

A little girl got up and walked out of the room.

She came back moments later.

"My mommy brought me my lunch." She said as she held up her lunch box.

Abby stuffed the lunch box in her backpack and then went back to her seat.

"Ok guys, who remembers why Miss Hanson is going to be your teacher tomorrow?"

"Because you're going to be gone." A little boy said.

"Well yes, I am, but who remembers where I'm going?"

"To the doctor." A little girl said.

"Right, and why do I have a doctor's appointment, what exciting thing is my doctor going to tell me?"

"You're going to have your baby." A little girl shouted, so excited she couldn't control herself.

Jackie chuckled.

"No sweetie, I'm not going to have my baby tomorrow, but my doctor is going to tell me something about the baby. What is she going to tell me? I told you yesterday who remembers?"

"If the baby is healthy?" A little boy guessed.

"Well she is going to tell me that, and that's the most important thing, but there is something else."

"She's going to say whether it's a boy or a girl." Marielle, a cute little girl finally said.

"Right, good, Marielle, that is what she's going to tell me." Jackie told her.

"Yayyy." All the kids shouted, they were just as excited to find out as Jackie was.

"So what we are going to today is a fun little project about what you think the baby is. I printed off a bunch of pictures of cartoon babies with cute outfits on, and I'm going to pass one out to each of you. Your job is to color it, if you think the baby is a boy then you are going to color the baby's outfit blue, if you think it's going to be a girl you're going to color the outfit pink. Then when you are done coloring it you are going to bring it to me and I'm going to glue it on this piece of paper." Jackie explained as she walked up to the whiteboard where she had taped a large piece of paper.

She then continued explaining

"When all of your babies are glued on we will be able to see what everything thinks. Then when all of your babies are glued on I'm also going to color a baby's outfit and also glue it on, but I don't want to do it until you are all done because I don't want to influence you. Does everyone understand what I want you to do?"

"Yes." They told her seeming excited.

"Ok, I need my paper passer, and this week that is Brandon, to come pass out a baby to everyone."

Brandon immediately went up to her desk so she could hand him the babies. The kids got to work once they had their baby.

"Mrs. Stokes, do you want a boy or a girl baby?" One of her students asked.

"It doesn't matter to me sweetie, all I care about is that the baby is healthy." Jackie told her with a smile.

"Well what about that one guy, what does he want?" The student asked.

"My husband Nick?" Jackie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, him, does he want a boy or a girl?"

"He doesn't care either, as long as the baby is healthy."

"Well that's nice of him." Jackie suppressed a laugh.

"Yes it is." Jackie agreed.

Jackie began walking around the room, she saw mostly pink coloring being done.

"Come on bud, get going." Jackie told one little boy who was sitting there doing nothing.

"But Mrs. Stokes, I don't know what it is." He said, sounding dismayed.

"Nobody knows yet kiddo, that's why this is fun." Jackie assured him.

"I bet you know, you're just not telling us." He accused her.

"Nope, remember, I find out tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah but you're the mommy, you already know, for real."

Jackie laughed.

"I promise I don't know."

The little boy sighed, he didn't believe Jackie but he picked up his blue crayon and began coloring.

"Mrs. Stokes, can I have another one?" A sweet little boy named Carson asked.

"Sure, did you change your mind?" Jackie asked him with a smile as she handed him another baby.

"No, I'm coloring two because I think there are two babies in there." He said as he pointed at Jackie's stomach.

"There's just one baby." Jackie told him.

"How do you know? Maybe tomorrow the doctor will tell you there is two in there."

"Nope, if there were two in there she would have told me already."

"Oh well that's too bad, if there was two in there then one could be a boy and one could be a girl and then we would all be right."

"_Yep, we'd all be right but I'd lose my husband because he would drop dead of a heart attack."_ Jackie thought to herself, as she tried not to laugh.

"That's a nice thought Carson but there's only one." Jackie insisted with a smile.

Carson shrugged and then handed her back his second baby.

Soon all the kids' babies had been glued on, girls outnumbered the boys by a landslide.

Jackie went to her desk and secretly colored her baby and then took it to the front of the room.

"Ok guys, this is my guess." She told them as she showed them her girl colored baby.

"Yay we were right." A few of the kids cheered.

"Hold on now, you don't know that yet, I could be wrong, remember I don't know yet either, I'm just guessing, just like you all did."

"Oh man." A little girl said.

Jackie laughed, it was fun seeing the kids get so excited.

"You'll all find out if you were right the day after tomorrow when I come back."

The End!


End file.
